


Fifty Moments

by azumilk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Fluff, fluff and angst and everything in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumilk/pseuds/azumilk
Summary: Fifty times Adrien and Marinette ran in circles to find each other (and the few moments that they did).





	Fifty Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikochan_noda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/gifts).



> I've always wanted to do a one sentence challenge. Alas, this lovely ship was the perfect subject. This was written for the [LiveJournal one sentence challenge](https://1sentence.livejournal.com/), Set Gamma.

**1: Ring**

_Plagg cares about Adrien a lot_ , Tikki giggles to herself, as she listened to the other kwami ranting about love triangles, squares, and circles, and “stupid people who cannot even recognize the person they like.”

**2: Hero**

He tries to reason with her, tries to make her understand that it _is_ possible for them to be more than just partners, more than just friends — but she stops him with a firm shake of her head: “Heroes do not have time for love.”

**3: Memory**

"Please remember me, my lady,” Adrien whispers, desperately squeezing her hand, acting as if the gesture alone will be enough to bring back all the memories of them together.

**4: Box**

Giving him the box of pastries was a challenge she wished she could have done less awkwardly; seeing him smile at her gift made her want to do it again.

**5: Run**

Her mind screamed for her to run, but her body remained rooted to the ground, when she accidentally saw him releasing his transformation.

**6: Hurricane**

To this day, she looks back to the time he offered her an umbrella, and thanks the heavens for the rain.

**7: Wings**

Chat Noir can act like a true gentleman when he wants to and her heart unexpectedly flutters every time he does.

**8: Cold**

Marinette blushes furiously when Adrien rubs her hands between his gloved ones; “to keep you warm,” he explains cheekily. 

**9: Red**

“You look good in red,” Adrien responds with a smile when she questions why he picked such a loud color for her to wear; she does not ask why he sounds so sure.

**10: Drink**

“W-would you like a water… I mean, to glass a water of... drink… Argh! Would you like to-?”

**11: Midnight**

He knocks on the trapdoor leading to her bedroom six times — _toktok tok toktok tok_ — and she opens it with an amused smirk, “Just in time, chaton.”

**12: Temptation**

He knows it’s wrong, but sometimes he finds himself wishing for chaos just to have an excuse to be with her.

**13: View**

“Eyes on the target, kitty,” Ladybug admonishes as they go after another akuma-possessed host; he dismisses her with a wink, “I love watching you in action, my lady.”

**14: Music**

The song had been stuck in her head since first period and she may or may have not hummed its melody throughout the day, so she was pleasantly surprised when she caught the cat purring to the same tune during their night patrol.

**15: Silk**

“You know how to choose your fabrics well, milady,” he purrs, slowly pulling away the last piece of clothing that separates her from him.

**16: Cover**

He knows he doesn’t need to, but he always jumps instinctively to shield her away from harm — ready to put himself at risk for her own safety — because no one is allowed to hurt his princess as long as he’s around.

**17: Promise**

“Promise me that nothing will change between us,” Ladybug pleads, the last vestiges of power leaving both their bodies... but she is the one who forgets.

**18: Dream**

In her dreams, Adrien sees her too.

**19: Candle**

He comes home to find a gown adorned with twinkling garnets and glittering gold, and a note: _It shines brighter by candlelight. ;)_

**20: Talent**

“Say it in Chinese,” Alya suggests, “Play the piano for her,” Nino advises; he brushes them off confidently: “I’m quite pawsitive I can ask her to the dance.”

**21: Silence**

They usually rest on the Tower after their nightly patrols, and, during these moments of silence, catch glimpses of each other’s real selves.

**22: Journey**

They have been in the same journey for years and she regrets not revealing her identity earlier.

**23: Fire**

One accidental touch and she’s on fire.

**24: Strength**

With a single nod of encouragement from Ladybug, Chat Noir gathers all his strength to use _cataclysm_ for the second time that day.

**25: Mask**

Chat Noir’s transformation wears off, revealing who he really is, and suddenly, everything makes sense.

**26: Ice**

Ladybug’s glare is icy and her walk purposeful: whoever did this to Chat Noir will pay.

**27: Fall**

Chat Noir has fallen head over heels but she doesn’t want to catch him.

**28: Forgotten**

“Do I know you?” he asks, looking at her without any trace of recognition in his eyes, and she smiles — memories of their past life and love flashing in her mind — “No.”

**29: Dance**

Despite their argument just a few minutes ago, Marinette and Adrien instinctively fell into the well-coordinated dance of Ladybug and Chat Noir as soon as an akuma appeared.

**30: Body**

He finds himself trapped in a crushing embrace as soon as he gains consciousness, and through her tears, he hears: “I thought I’ve lost you, I thought I’ve lost you.”

**31: Sacred**

“Nothing in this world is sacred anymore,” Plagg laments with feigned disgust when he catches them flirting near his beloved camembert.

**32: Farewells**

“I’m always afraid to say goodbye,” he confesses out of the blue and when she looks at him with questioning eyes, he continues, “because the day may come that I cannot be Chat Noir anymore and there will be no way for us to be together again.”

**33: World**

His career has taken him to countless places but she will always be his home.

**34: Formal**

For Ladybug, the Miraculous is a responsibility; but for Adrien, it is a chance to break free.

**35: Fever**

A simple peck on the lips from the man of her dreams was all it took for Marinette to feel feverish the whole afternoon.

**36: Laugh**

Adrien’s jokes were awfully corny at best but she still finds herself inwardly laughing and snorting at some of his silly punchlines.

**37: Lies**

It’s becoming harder and harder for her to keep her true identity a secret — she finds herself stammering around him during fights with akumas and accidentally snarking at his puns (the puns should have been a giveaway; why didn’t she notice it earlier?) — especially now that she knows who he really is.

**38: Forever**

The partners whoop in victory as they win the final round of the video game competition; it’s the first time they’ve teamed up but it feels like they’ve known each other forever. 

**39: Overwhelmed**

“Okay, just give me a moment to process this,” Marinette reels, taking in the revelation, “You mean to say that the man I like and you, Chat Noir, master of awful puns, are one and the same?” and he nods and she faints.

**40: Whisper**

She held a finger to his lips before turning her attention back to her guest, “Shush or we will get caught.”

**41: Wait**

He gently holds her hand to prevent her from leaving, “Paris is most beautiful at this hour. Please, let’s stay for a while.”

**42: Talk**

For some reason, Plagg takes it upon himself to give Adrien The Talk, and he will make sure that it will be as detailed as possible.

**43: Search**

He searched for Ladybug using all the things he knew about her: her raven hair, her knowing smile, her snappy comebacks; that is why he felt all the more foolish when he discovered that she was always so close to him all along.

**44: Hope**

“Won’t you tell me who you are behind the mask?” he quietly asks, as they survey Paris from the Tower, and she replies, “When the right time comes;” he smiles and looks forward to the fateful day.

**45: Eclipse**

No matter what he does to earn her affections, she always seem to think of someone else. 

**46: Gravity**

There are days when the loneliness and pressure get the better of him, but the memory of her always pushes him to come back.

**47: Highway**

She disappears into the night (perhaps taking refuge in a dark alley before transforming back to the person she really is) and, as he hears the distant rumbling of car engines and stares at the trail of blurred lights from below, he wonders if she’ll ever let him meet her.

**48: Unknown**

Marinette’s laughter is familiar and, for some reason, he wonders why she almost sounds like _her_. 

**49: Lock**

“I am so sorry for this,” she bows as low as she can, mentally cursing Alya and Nino for locking her and Adrien in a cramped closet; he simply pats her shoulders and replies, “I’m certain we can find many ways to amuse ourselves.” 

**50: Breathe**

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale,_ then: “Will you meowry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the new teaser and I'm losing my mind.


End file.
